


Do I Have To Spell It Out For You?!

by Hot_Damn_its_Kam



Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute Coffee Shop Fluffy Things, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Damn_its_Kam/pseuds/Hot_Damn_its_Kam
Summary: Prompt: "Wait a minute... Are you Jealous?"Mini-Summary: Alex and John have been friends for the longest. They've lived together since freshman year, and a closer than any pair of friends you'll ever meet, but then someone else on campus threatens to steal John's heart, and Alex isn't having any of it.OH but John isn't out yet... SURPRISEFluff ★~(◠︿⊙✿)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Do I Have To Spell It Out For You?!

John had been glued to the damned phone for a week. Tippy-tapping his little text messages and staying up all night giggling and chatting on the phone, and, frankly, Alex was finished with it. 

John was his **best** friend! And now some... some **girl** is going come between them. No. Not on Alex's watch.

John's melodic laugh filled the apartment at that moment, and Alex grumble to himself, forcing himself to focus on editing his damn paper for his stupid Ethics class. There was that stupid giggle again. If I have to hear that nonsense on more time I swear to God I'll- but Alex didn't get to finish his threat, because at that exact moment, John chorused a 'no you are!' Alex let out an audible groan. Then he heard, "hang on, let me call you back later? Okay. Okay, bye."

John peeped his head into the curtained-off area that was Alex's "study". "Everything okay in here?"

"Peachy." Alex snapped, not facing his roommate.

"Clearly," John said, but his voice lacked the stinging bite of anger, "What's bothering you? Tough essay?"

"Sure."

John sighed, "C'mon, don't do this, no one can help you if you're an ass."

Alex sighed, swiveling around to look at his friend. Those eyes could swallow him up if he'd let them. But he wouldn't.

"You've just been annoying with whoever it is you've been talking to recently. I guess you haven't really been in any relationships since we've been friends and it's weirding me out a little."

John chuckled, "Wait a minute... are you jealous?!"

"Don't laugh at me! You said you wanted to know what I was feeling, that's what I'm feeling! Feelings are for losers, leave me alone," Alex whined, turning his back to his friend.

John sighed, stifling his giggles, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I just find it endearing is all."

"Endearing?"

He shrugged, "Yeah sure. It's cute you're kinda... you know... feeling left out. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, guess I got caught up. let me make it up to you?"

Alex shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, I'm the one out of line. You should feel free to date who you like, how you like, without being worried about how I feel about it."

John smirked, "Well if you don't want to go out to that fancy cafe for lunch tomorrow, I completely understand."

"WAIT NO I CHANGED MY MIND. YOU'RE A JERK AND YOU OWE ME COFFEE AND AN ALMOND CROISSANT!"

* * *

Lunch the next day was delightful, well, it started that way, anyway.

Alex had his huge coffee and croissant, as promised, and John was sipping his iced latte.

Then came the question.

"So who is she?"

"Hm?"

"The girl keeping you away from me, the one keeping you up all night, who is she?"

"Oh, that, right um..." John turned red in the face, and Alex's face curled into an evil grin.

"Oooh~ Do I know her?"

John shrugged, "I don't think so. Maybe.."

"What's her name?"

John paused, blowing air in his cheeks, "Uh... Garrett?"

Alex looked momentarily surprised, "That's a weird name for a- Oh."

"Yeah," John whispered, fiddling with the little napkin-coaster-hybrid on the table. 

"I didn't realize..."

"Mhm..."

"So you're..."

"Gay. I'm gay. Hence the iced coffee in February, and the theatre arts degree..."

"Wow..." Alex mumbled, "I can't believe I never put two and two together..."

"Yeah."

"So you like him?"

John shrugged, "I mean he's really sweet, but I think it's really just an immediate attraction. Nothing more. I can't see myself with him for any period of time really, we're just being flirty. "

Alex nodded, "Have you guys..." he wiggled his brow suggestively. 

John (rightfully) smacked Alex on the shoulder, "Shut up! No!"

Alex laughed, "Well, I'm happy for you, even if you don't think it's gonna work out. He seems to make you really happy."

"Yeah..." John said, appearing as if he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

So they walked home.

"So, since you don't think it'll work out with this guy, is there anyone else you've got your eye on?"

John rolled his eyes, "Alex you're so..." he couldn't find the word, so he just shook his head and flailed his hand.

"Just answer me!"

"Fine, I guess so, but it's... not gonna happen."

Alex cocked his head to the side, "What makes you say that?"

"He's straight, I think."

"Ah..."

"Do I know this person?" Alex asked.

John laughed, "Yeah, I think so."

"REALLY?!"

"Calm down!" John hissed.

"Really?!" Alex repeated in a whisper, though the excitement never left his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Mmmm... so he goes to our school," Alex half-asked, half-stated.

"Yup."

Alex wrinkled his brow in thought, "Laf? No Laf's definitely not straight and you said he was probably straight."

"Right."

"Hercules, then?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh, god it's not Aaron is it? I'm sorry but if it is, you absolutely can not-"

John chuckled, "No, not him."

"Oh, good. Uh... guys I know, guys I know... Not like, George K., or any of his little minion-robots?"

"God no. "

"Um... Wow, I'm running out of people. Is it someone obscure that I've met like only a few times?"

John shook his head.

"Ugh, I have no clue."

"I'm not telling you unless you guess, and we'll be home in like fifteen minutes."

Alex groaned, "I don't have a lot of friends! This should have been easy. How well do I know him?"

"I'd say you know him intimately."

"Okaaay... interesting choice of language there." Alex noted.

John smirked, sipping his to-go coffee. 

"Intimately... Intimately? What the fuck? John who the hell is it? Give me a first letter."

"Uh, 'A'."

"YOU SAID IT WASN'T AARON!!" 

"And it's still not." John soothed.

"Ughhhhhhh, Second letter."

"L"

"What. The hell."

"You're so dense," John sneered, making his way into the stairway in the apartment building.

Alex jogged after, "What?! You're the one giving me shitty hints!"

John shrugged.

"'A' and 'L'?!" Alex asked, again.

"Yep."

"I don't know anyone with-"

"Alex."

"What!?" 

John turned around, and drew out the first two sounds of Alexander's name, "Aaaa-Lllllex."

Alex looked dumbfounded a moment, "Huh?"

John balled his eyes, shaking his head, "I can't with you," he said, laughing to himself as he made his way up the flights of stairs, leaving Alex a whole flight below.

"WAIT WHAT?! ME?!"

John just laughed, and unlocked their door.

Alex ran up behind him, wheezing from the effort, "You... like.. ME?!"

John didn't answer, shuffling inside, sliding his shoes of, removing his soft scarf.

"Answer me."

"You already know the answer."

"But I need to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'd look really stupid."

John rolled his eyes, "For you, it doesn't take much."

"Just answer me?"

"Fine. Yeah. I guess. I like you. There, happy?"

Alex grinned, drew closer, ran a thumb over John's cheek.

"Um... 'Lex?"

Alex bit his lip, "I'm uh... not straight either, by the way,"

John wrinkled his brow, "Okay..."

"and I really, really wanna kiss you right now, so is it okay if I do that?"

John nodded, his heart threatening to rip out of his chest and jump out the window into the freezing cold.

Alex gently held John's chin, connecting them softly, hesitantly. John hummed, pushing himself closer. Letting Alex know it was okay to let go.

So he did.

Things got messy.

But stayed PG.

For the most part. 

Maybe PG-13

Hercules received a text later that afternoon.

**> From: J. Law (John Laurens ICE)**

..........so I did a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Feed Me Comments


End file.
